Mega Man Zero 5 Rebirthing
by Clover Tatakai
Summary: This is the story of the Resistance and the Caravan after the crash of Ragnarok. Has Zero survived? Is Weil really dead? And guess who's back and kickin!
1. Chapter 1

Mega man Zero 5

Dr. Weil was defeated. Ragnarok has been destroyed. Area Zero and the rest of the world has been saved once again. The remnants Neo Arcadia no longer has to live in fear of evil. The Resistance no longer has to run and hide. The Caravan is safe and sound.

The sun was setting out in the desert where bits and pieces of Ragnarok and machinery lay. No one could have survived that crash and made it out in one piece. A gloved hand twitched.

?:*groan* mnnugh...*coughs up blood*

A tiny orb of dim light crawled towards the wounded figure who was lying prostrate.

?: *weakly* Zero?... Are you still online?

Zero: ***coughs again*** …..j-just barely... I see you're still hanging in there.. C-Croire...

Croire: Do you have any E-Crystals to spare?

Zero:..We just fell from space, hitting the ground at so many miles per second...And you're hungry?...

Croire: Sorry...

Zero:..I don't have any in my possession..but could you look me over and see if I'm missing any parts? I cannot feel anything waist down...

Croire: * nods and floats up to examine him * Well...uhm...you've looked better.. uh...

Zero: Croire, please tell me...

Croire: Fine! * starts counting her fingers * You're missing your entire left leg, there's a huge piece of shrapnel embedded in your spine and your helmet flew off in impact and is completely busted, a huge section of hair on your scalp is gone, your z-saber is broken, parts of your body suit is shredded up, your bleeding, leaking oil, sparking, (Darn it! I ran out of fingers!), there's some shrapnel in your other leg, and-

Zero: Please don't say anything else... I think I get it now.

Croire: Okay. So...What do we do now?

Zero:..The sun is setting..

Croire: Thank you, Captain Obvious.

Zero: No problem, Sergeant Sarcasm. But could you search the surrounding area within a mile or so for a place to stay?

Croire: Like a motel?

Zero: CROIRE!

Croire: Yessir, I'm going, I'm going!

As the little cyber elf went off to scout the area, from within the Ragnarok wreckage a "W" glowed dimly and a elderly male voice cackled...


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning on a hill by Area Zero stood a blond girl looking off into the distance. Her blue eyes were bloodshot and her face was stained from crying. A tiny reploid girl holding a kitty plushy slowly walked up to her and tugged on her hand.

Reploid girl: Ciel? Are you okay?

Ciel: I don't know, Alouette …

Alouette: Is Mr. Zero okay?

Ciel:... I'm sure he's out there somewhere..but I don't know how he's fairing.

Alouette: I hope he comes back soon, and I hope he's taking good care of Croire.

Ciel:*rubs Alouette's head * I hope so too...

Alouette: You've been out here all night, y'know. Mr. Cerveau and Miss Neige are worried about you and want you to come back. That, and the humans are cooking a big breakfast to celebrate the defeat of that meanie, Dr. Weil. It smells really good, too.

Ciel:* smiles and picks her up * Then maybe we should head back before the food gets cold, eh?

Alouette: Yeah! * smiling *

At the Area Zero Caravan camp-

Neige:* pacing back and forth chomping on some bacon *

Rouge: Are you thinking up a good story to write or are you worried about Miss Ciel?

Neige: Both. Ciel was in love with Zero and now he's dead. As well she's created this false hope that he's still alive and will return someday. But we all know that he won't. And with regards to the story, I don't know what to write about! Do I write about the victory of Zero over Weil, Craft and Zero's death, the breakfast feast, the victory and the feast, or all four? * eating the bacon furiously *

Rouge: We don't know if Zero is really dead.

Neige: His signal was lost. He's dead.

Rouge: Maybe his system had a minor malfunction or he shut it off? I can always look again.

Neige: Knock yourself out.

Rouge: And don't over-stuff yourself with the strips swine fat. * walks out of the tent *

Neige:* pauses *... "Strips of swine fat"? Gah! Baka! You ruined my love of bacon!

Soon, Ciel and Alouette made it back to camp and were ready to join the feast.

Ciel:* gets a small plate and gets a pancake, sausage link, and some grapes*

Alouette: Hee-hee! * pours syrup all over her tall stack of pancakes *

Ciel:* puts some strawberries on Alouette's plate * At least have some balance. * giggles*

Alouette:* looks at Ciel's plate * And what about you?

Ciel: ***** giggling* Just worry about your own meal, little one.

**No end-of-chapter epilogue for this chapter. Don't worry, if you are bored with the first two chapters, it'll get better from here. Trust me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, if you haven't noticed each chapter will focus on a different person or persons. And I'm not going to do the usual routine you've seen before... Or maybe you have seen this technique before?... I dunno. LOL, maybe I should shut up and get on with the story.**

Back to the desert, from within the Ragnarok debris-

?:*labored breathing* Is there a machine's energy I can possess?..* looking around * hee hee..*locks eyes on something *...Oh, what do we have here?

The mysterious figure shot out some wires from his mechanical body and sucked what energy was left in the Ragnarok core.

?:...hee hee...just enough to get moving...Now where's the transfer machine?

He crawled thru the debris until he found what he was looking for. He found a keyboard and typed in some coordinates.

?: Hee hee hee... Neo Arcadia, your king has returned.

And then he was transferred to what was left of the once-glorious city. His wrinkled features turned from an evil smile to a scowl. He cursed aloud and then made his way through the wreckage. He did this for what seemed to be hours and hours. His life energy was running low too. From the corner of his beady eye he saw a reploid child who looked about three years of age attempting to run and hide. He laughed psychotically as he pursued the child and trapped her in a corner. There was no chance of escape. The girl cried as he attached his wires to her neck and stole her energy. When the job was finished, she dropped dead. Then he set off on his journey again... whatever it was. He wandered for about forty-five minutes until he found a sinkhole. He looked down into it and saw a tunnel.

?:* floating down into the sinkhole* Inviting. * Floats down the tunnel * Oh? * in a hidden lab * This is interesting...* inspecting the hidden lab * All the machinery and tools are rusted, the electricity is gone *turns his head and spots a cracked capsule about the size of a man *

He levitated towards it. It was recently cracked because the capsule was half empty and the fluids that were contained inside were still in a fresh puddle. Inside, there was a female reploid hooked up to wires connected to the ceiling of the capsule. She was clad in red, blue and yellow armor with red beret and on her belt was a sheathed dagger.

?: Hmm... * picks up a wrench and breaks the remaining glass * …... * unhooks her from the wires and carries her out of the capsule and lays her down on the stone floor *... Arise, female.

Girl: * opens her eyes *...who-?... * sits up * Who are you and where am I?

?: I am Doctor Weil. You are in an underground lab beneath the ruins of Neo Arcadia. You were in a capsule and I freed you.

Girl: T-thank you, Dr..

Weil: Do you remember anything?

Girl:* pauses *...The last thing I remember was looking into the green eyes of someone I knew... and then darkness...

Weil: Your name?

Girl:... Iris...


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so Weil found Iris. This should get interesting, eh? **

The desert.

Specifically, a cave.

Croire: I'm hungry! * fluttering in circles *

Zero: So am I but I'm not complaining. * removing some shrapnel from his leg *

Croire: Hmph!

Zero: Aren't you a nurse elf?

Croire: Dee- yuu- aech.

Zero:* tapping his knee impatiently * Well, what's the problem?

Croire: I can't do you any good unless I've had an E-crystal meal.

Zero: * face-palm * Not even just a little energy boost?

Croire: Fine... * energizes him *

Zero: Thanks.

Croire:* passes out *

Zero: Shoot! Croire! Croire?

And so, the poor and partly appendage-less reploid sat there in silence, thinking about how he was going to repair himself..

Zero: Oy vey... X.. I'm hanging in there... I'm doing my best, old friend...

And then an orb of blue light appeared next to him and formed an image of a blue armored reploid.

Zero: X?

X:* sits next to him * Heh, just like old times, huh Zero?

Zero: Uh, I guess. I don't remember much from then, X.

X: You were just a torso with a head and one arm when we had defeated Sigma. Or one of the many times we defeated him. Do you remember? You rebuilt yourself then.

Zero:... Sorry, I don't remember.

X: Hmph. That stinks. Anyway, you're planning on rebuilding yourself again, yes?

Zero: I reckon so. I just don't have anything to work with.

X: Your Z-knuckle might work?

Zero: Nah.

X: Z-saber?

Zero:... It's busted up.

X:* face-palm * Zero, you're lucky I saved your other saber.

Zero: I had another one?

X: * nods * Please, please, please don't break this one

Zero: Hmm... I can use the beam saber as a welding tool...

X: Doctor Wily didn't construct an idiot.

Zero: Huh?

X: Nothing. * chuckles nervously * I'm losing energy to keep my holo-form..

Zero: Rest up then * welding his leg to his pelvis *

X: Okay, Zero.. * looks at Zero's back * Hey, did you know that you have a huge piece of shrap-

Zero:-nel in my spine. Yes.

X: Okay. Will talk to you another time. Stay strong. * disappears *

Zero: Stay strong. * smiles *

**That's it for this part. I have absolutely no clue what happened to Cyber Elf X in the MMZ series. He better not have died. Oh well. And yeah, Zero's repairing himself. Again. LOL. And Croire just passed out from hunger and fatigue. She'll be fine.**


	5. Chapter 5

The Caravan/ Resistance Camp:

Ciel had been up late at night, busy creating a reploid location device to see if she could find Zero. Alouette sat clutching her kitty plush, watching her build the machine.

Alouette: Are you almost done?

Ciel: I just started.

Alouette: It's two o'clock in the morning.

Ciel: And I will not rest until I get this up and running, Alouette.

Alouette: Okay.

So Ciel labored through the night until daybreak where she collapsed in exhaustion. Cerveau came in a few minutes after nine AM.

Cerveau: Ciel? Ciel? Are you here?

Ciel: * collapsed on the ground *..Zzz...

Cerveau:* picks up a tiny blow-horn and presses the button *

BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPP!

Ciel:* stands up * I'M AWAKE! I'M AWAKE!

Cerveau: Nice to hear. * glances at the reploid locator * What's this?

Ciel:* yawns * Reploid locator. It's to find Zero.

Cerveau: Ah. Makes sense...Do you know if it works yet?

Ciel: Nope. It's funny, I passed out right after I finished.

Cerveau: Well you look hungry. Go to the Caravan for some food then come back and then we can test it out.

Ciel: Alright. * leaves for the Caravan *

Cerveau:...* presses the START button on the machine *

Machine: What's the password?

Cerveau: Z-E-R-O

Machine: Incorrect.

Cerveau: E-L-F

Machine: Incorrect.

Cerveau: A-L-O-U-E-T-T-E

Machine: Incorrect.

Cerveau: Darn. Uhm... C-I-E-L?

Machine: Ha-ha-You-suck-at-guessing-passwords.

Cerveau: Ah, Shaddap... * walks out *


	6. Chapter 6

Neo Arcadia: Underground Laboratory-

Iris: Are we the only ones here, Doctor?

Weil:Yes. The city was destroyed in recent days.

Iris: Oh. By who?

Weil: The reploid Resistance

Iris: Reploids? There are more?

Weil: Scores and scores and scores.

Iris: Wow... I have a question... Is Maverick Hunter Zero still alive?

Weil:* freezes * ( She knows Zero? And the way she asks means she knew him personally... Oh my... Hmm... I'll think of something...) "Maverick Hunter" did you say?

Iris: Yes.

Weil: I'm sorry to say this but the acclaimed hunter became what he hunted. And he is why Neo Arcadia is in ruins.

Iris: That can't be true!

Weil: Fortunately, he was recently retired when the space station called Ragnarok crashed. That was just yesterday too.

Iris:...

She sat in silence while Dr. Weil paced back and forth. He was trying to figure out what his next course of action would be now that he had an armed reploid girl on his side, Zero was dead, and the Resistance was without a leader.

Weil: Was he dear to you, child?

Iris: Yes...

Weil: Pity.

Another silence...

Weil: I have a proposition for you, Miss Iris.

Iris: Okay?

Weil: Would you like to help me take back Earth from these mavericks?

Iris:... I have nothing worth fighting for... But I know Zero would want me to do it. Yes.

Weil: I knew you would say that. Come, we start tonight.

**Just so you'll know, anything in parentheses is a character's thought. How are you liking the story so far anyway? And no, Dr. Weil never saw Zero or Croire at the Ragnarok crash site. Do you like the fact that ****I****ris is back or no? **


	7. Chapter 7

Desert Cave:

So after some long, grueling hours Zero finally got his leg reattached. Croire finally awoke when he was done.

Croire:* yawn * Hai Zero.

Zero: Konnichi wa to you too. * smiles *

Croire: I see you reattached your leg. Does it work?

Zero:* stands up and wobbles slightly * At the very least I can balance on it.

Croire: Try walking.

Zero:* takes a step * Whoa... * keeps balance * Okay, I'm good. * walks from entrance of cave and back * Yeah, I'm good.

Croire: Yay. NOW TAKE ME HOME!

Zero: I've been at this all morning, Croire. It's my turn to rest and it's your turn to keep watch.

Croire: But I'm hungry!

Zero:* lays on the floor with his back turned to her * Do I look like I give a crap?

Croire: Hmph. * sits on his head *

Zero: Off my head, Croire.

Croire: Fine. * curls up in his locks of hair * Did you know that you have a lot of hair?

Zero:* annoyed * No. I never noticed that until now.

Croire: Seriously? Wow. You're very unobservant. I don't even think you know Ciel's favorite color.

Zero: Ignoring-Now. * asleep *

Croire snuggled into his long hair and thought about the comforts of home. Alouette's e-crystals and smiles, Ciel's inventions, Neige's constant nagging—Or was that that one lady reploid? Cerveau choking on poorly made coffee, old Andrew's stories...

In Zero's head:

Wait, why isn't all I see black? And why am I in Neo Arcadia?... It's all foggy. Is this a dream? Reploids can't dream! Or at least my model shouldn't be able to. Grr... I'm on the ground and I can't move legs! I hear the clicking of heels coming from the fog. I better not be having a nightmare about Leviathan. And I see a weapon activate in the fog. It looks like a saber...And its getting closer. As it comes into closer view I can see a shadow is carrying it. And the shadow has a feminine look to it. She stops right in front of me. She wore a red beret, chest plate, and heeled boots, and a skirt of blue and gold metal plates. Her long, dark brown hair blew in the bone chilling wind. Her mint green eyes seem to stare into my core. She extends her hand saying, "Zero, get up," I take it and my legs are able to work again. The girl helps me up and smiles. There is something very familiar about her. Have we met?

Then she jerks her head around as a familiar crazy laugh is heard. She turns back to me, pointing her sword at my chest, " Run..." she growls. I take a few steps backwards hesitantly. She screams," Now, Zero!" I take off as fast as I could. When I'm fair distance away, I look over my shoulder and see a shadow overcome her. I hear the girl scream my name again and then I involuntarily scream, "IRIS!"

In reality:

Zero:* sits up panting *

Croire: Dude! The bloody heck's wrong with you!

Zero:* looks at her * What?

Croire: You're one of those select few people who doesn't snore. But you're also part of that minority that talks and screams in their sleep!

Zero: I'm sorry.

Croire: Who's Iris, anyway?

Zero: I don't know...

Croire:* snuggles in his ponytail * Well okay. Now it's your turn to be on sentry duty.

Zero:* sighs * Okay... ( Who was that girl in my dream? How did she know me and who dragged her into the shadows?)

**Ah, the standard nightmare cliché scene. This, hopefully, will be the only nightmare sequence I write. So, what did you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys, I promise you that the next chapter will contain some action. Thanks for reading and sharing your input. To the lovely (no sarcasm in regards to lovely) person who said that Japanese and English looked bad the way I was using it mixed in sentences, thanks for pointing that out. I'll just keep the Japanese separated from the English for normal sentences and stuff. Still, thank you. And to the other guy, I have a thesaurus with me as I write...As well as a vocab book I got from school. XD **

After Ciel and Cerveau had tested the reploid locator, they had rediscovered Zero's signal. Ciel, Neige, and a few reploid soldiers set off to find the legendary reploid.

In the desert-

Ciel:* driving a anti-grav speed bike * We're almost at the Ragnarok crash site!

Neige: * sitting behind her * He won't be there...

Soldier: Have a little more faith, Miss Neige.

Neige: Fine..

Crash Site-

Ciel: * hops off * Zerooo? Ze-ro?

Soldier 2: Here's his helmet...Or what's left of it...* picks up helmet gem *

Neige:* goes looking for remains of Craft *

Ciel:* gives soldier 2 a thumbs up * Good, then maybe we can find the rest of him. * walking around, looking at the sand *

Soldier 3: Hey, Miss Ciel! I found some sort of trail in the sand!

Ciel:* runs to him and looks at the trail * It appears as if someone was crawling. Okay, let's follow that trail!

Soldiers: Yea!

Inside Ragnarok-

Neige: Craft...* looking through parts of mechaniloid and mavericks * Please... Please... Please... * spots a large reploid head * Craft! * clears the debris and puts a hand on his cheek* Craft...

Craft: Neige... I'm..sorry... At least...I got to see you...one last...time.. * smiles and then his core dies *

Neige:* hugs Craft and starts sobbing *

On the Trail-

Rouge: So, are we getting warmer?

Ciel: The signal is getting stronger but we're pretty far away.

Rouge: Yay...

Soldier: Does anyone know any good songs?

Soldier 2: And every night it just stays the same and I dream of an absol-

Soldier 3:* hits him * Don't sing that! It's copyrighted!

Soldier 2: It was copyrighted over 200 years ago!

Rouge: Knuckleheads...

Ciel: *smiles, looking at the locator * We'll find you, Zero...


	9. Chapter 9

Outskirts of Neo Arcadia-

Weil: Ms. Iris, are you prepared for your mission?

Iris:* nods * Yes, Doctor. My buster is fully charged and I have a machete along with some health packs.

Weil: Good, good. Now, * pacing back and forth * you will tell that you've located the resistance forces when you come across a camp in the center of a wood. Anyone who wields a weapon or advances on you, you may destroy. Kill every reploid that you find, and I want you to bring me a blonde human female, preferably alive. Got it?

Iris: Yes, sir. What direction do I travel in to reach the camp?

Weil: Southeast. You will have to go through some ruins, a desert, and a very thick wood.

Iris: Alright. * takes off southeast*

Iris climbed through, over, and around broken sections of buildings, fallen bridges, and other debris. There were many dead bodies of humans and reploids scattered all around. It was nightmare. Thankfully the nightmare ended when she reached the desert. It was easier to travel through. She destroyed a score pantheons at least twice every hour but that wasn't much of a problem.

Soon-

Iris:* stops and looks around *

*voices are heard nearby *

Iris:* takes of her beret and wipes her brow * Either I'm over-heating which is messing up my matrix or there actually are people near- * slowly climbs the dune and peers over the side *

Ciel:* pointing * Just keep heading towards the plateau.

Soldier: According to my calculations it appears that it is a little over six freakin' miles away.

Ciel: And if Zero is an active unit and intelligent then we'll meet him in between.

Iris:* following on the other side of the dune * ( The girl fits Weil's description...Hmm... And they know Zero?...) * shakes her head * (No... Dr. Weil said Zero is dead... I should take them out now before too much time passes..)

She sprang out from the dune and pointed her buster at them.

Iris: Freeze!

Ciel: * puts her hands up * Who are you?

Iris: That is none of you concern. Now if you surrender peacefully, no one has to die.* puts her buster away*

Soldier 3:We will not surrender to the likes of you! * fires his blaster *

Iris:* dodges and cuts his head off with the machete *

Soldier 2: You monster! * firing at her *

Iris: Do you want to join your comrade? * slashes at him *

Soldier 2:* dodging and firing *

Iris:* continues slashing *

Soldier 1: * firing *

Ciel:* screams * ZERO!

Iris: Zero's dead, idiot! * slices Soldier 1 in half *

Then suddenly she was knocked out of the way by a strong force. She looked up and saw a blonde teenage-looking reploid with long hair to the ankles. Then there was a tiny orb of light floating by their shoulders. They pointed a saber at her stomach.

**Now just play the Mega Man Zero theme in your head XD**

?:* growls * You dare make a move and I run you through

Iris: Who are you?

Ciel: Zero! You're alive!

Iris: "Zero"? Lady! That's a girl with a malfunctioned voice chip!

Zero: I beg your pardon?

Croire: You look like a girl without you helmet -3-

Zero:* rolls his eyes and yanks Iris up by the wrist * You are-?

Iris: My name is Iris! And you are in my way! * kicks him in the stomach and runs at Ciel *

Ciel:* petrified * Oh crap...Oh crap...

Zero: No! * fires his z-buster *

Iris: * hit and falls * Gah!

Zero: * runs and picks up Ciel * We have to go! C'mon, soldier! * starts running towards the direction of Ragnarok *

Soldier 2: Yes, sir! * follows *

Iris:* slowly and painfully gets up * I-if...that was Zero...Why didn't he recognize me?...* pursues * (It can't be him anyway. He looks different... His eyes aren't the emerald green they should be...) Come back here, imposter!

Zero:* to the soldier * Here! Protect her and get back home! * letting Ciel down *

Ciel: Please don't get yourself killed.

Zero:* winks and smirks * I'll be fine. * runs at Iris wielding his saber * Come at me, bro!

Iris:* charging at him wielding her machete * Die, maverick!

**Hope ya liked it this far. And I'll put add more action in further chapters. Thanks for reading and review if you like. But please be nice. I'm new to this thing. ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**OH MAI CRAP! We're at chapter 10!... Oh wait. That's not exactly something to jump for joy over or be ecstatic about. Ha-ha. I shut up now and give you story.**

Zero: (Iris...That was the name of the girl in my dream... And the girl from my dream looks exactly like-) Whoa! * Matrix dodges the machete *

Iris: Shinu! * slashes at him again *

Zero:* dodges *( I know her from somewhere..Was it before I lost my memory?) * deactivates saber * Iris!

Iris: Oh, now you remember me? Haaaaaaa! * swings the machete at full force *

Zero:* dodges and grabs her wrists * My apologies...* knees her in the stomach *

Iris:* wind is knocked out of her and drops her machete*

Zero:* twirls her around and hits the back of her head *

Iris: Damn...you... * faints *

Zero:* holding her in his arms * You forced me to. * to Soldier 2 and Ciel * Guys! You're safe now!

Ciel:* dashes back * Thank heavens. You're not damaged, are you?

Zero: I will have to get some repairs to my back. I had some shrapnel embedded in my spinal column and I had bent it a little too far..and yeah.

Croire: Our darling stupid-head.

Zero:* glares and raises an eyebrow *

Croire: Well you shouldn't have flexed yourself that way if you knew you were damaged.

Zero: Who are you, my mother?

Croire: You need one.

Ciel: Back to more pressing matters, what are you going to do with her?

Zero:* lightly stroking Iris' hair * Take her back to camp and have Cerveau examine her so we can find out where she came from.

Ciel:* nods *

Soldier 2: She might kill us all when we aren't looking!

Zero: I'll take her weapons before she wakes. * carries Iris *

Soldier 2: I still believe it would be suicide, but your call.

Ragnarok-

Neige sat in the shade of the devastated space station. Hopefully, they found Zero. Most likely he'd be dead but at least they found him. She turned her head to the horizon where she spotted three figures.

Neige:* gets up and runs over to the three * Z-zero? Y-you survived?

Zero: You're surprised?

Neige: Well, yes... Who's the girl?

Zero: Iris.

Ciel: She and Zero fought and he knocked her out. We're taking her back to Area Zero to analyze her.

Neige: Oh... Say, weren't there four of you?

Soldier 2: The maverick killed them...

Neige: Then why the hell are you bringing her to Area Zero?

Soldier 2: It's Zero's idea. I think he finally snapped.


End file.
